


Day Off || Dante Ahn x Grim Reaper

by AceAtlandys



Category: Refund High School (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Webtoon, maybe lime later, refund high school - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Reaper wants to spend the day with Dante.
Relationships: Dante Ahn/Grim Reaper, Grim Reaper/Dante Ahn





	Day Off || Dante Ahn x Grim Reaper

Reaper doesn't have a name so I'm naming him Hugo.

* * *

* * *

"Could you wash my hair today?"

_I am just s-_

_I am just sitting here._

Today was a day off from school and Dante was going to take it easy. He had been content sitting outside and people watching like normal. He doesn't understand why the reaper is making such a request out of the blue.

"Can't you wash it yourself?"

"Nope."

"Can't you ask somebody else?"

"I don't have anything to do today so I've decided to spend some time with you."

Dante sighs and begins to mentally prepare himself for what’s to come. He doesn't know why the reaper wants to be with him but he knows he doesn't have much else to do either.

"Come with me," the reaper offers. He starts walking and Dante quietly complies.

* * *

They reach the reaper's dorm and Dante notes how messy one side of the room is.

"Mook is spending the day with his girlfriend, so he hasn't cleaned yet. Pay no mind to the bedsheets." the reaper teases.

_Hah?_

Dante looks to the messy bed to see some things he deems somewhat questionable. He decides to put it to the back of his mind as he follows the reaper to the bathroom.

The latter turns around to speak. "I almost forgot, you can call me Hugo if you like. That's my real name."

"I'll stick to sir, thanks."

Hugo takes the necessary products from the shower and places them by the bath tub. He keeps his shorts and removes his shirt before stepping in. Dante proceeds to sit on the edge of the tub and begin wetting Hugo's hair with small bowlfuls of water.

Deciding to be generous since his client is finally quiet, he shampoos and cleans gently, taking care to massage the scalp. A glance to the mirror nearby would tell him that the reaper was quite pleased, even displaying a small, but persistent smile. Dante won't say it aloud, but he doesn't really mind at all that the reaper asked this of him and he's very much enjoying their peaceful atmosphere.

Hugo is pleasantly surprised when Dante shampoos and rinses twice, happy for him to continue his affable ministrations. Dante takes even greater care not to pull on his hair when applying conditioner. He completes the process by towel drying Hugo's hair and the two tidy the bathroom and step out.

"Thank you for taking time for this, Dante." Hugo smiles and ruffles his friend's own hair.

Feeling bashful, Dante hums as a sort of 'you're welcome'.

"I'm gonna take a shower now, but I was wondering if you could make me something to eat? You took a really long time."

_Cook now? How greedy. I've entered his dorm and now he's made me his maid._


End file.
